Twisted
by LostLonelyLies
Summary: Little Sasuke always wondered why his sister always seemed so afraid of their brother. One dark night, he finally discovers why. *ItachiXOC* Rated M for rape and incest (Please R&R)


**_Hi everyone! :)_  
**

**_It's me, I'm not going to say my name because it will constantly change, but as of right now it is LostLonelyLies!_**

**_So I'm stuck on my stories and recently I was asked by a friend if I can write this story for her. So since I have no life whatsoever, I bring you this story that I randomly came up with._**

**_I do own Naruto, but only in an alternate universe that is not this one. Akemi, however is mine until Kishimoto decides to take her, until then she belongs to me!_**

**_:Summary: Little Sasuke was naive, but he wasn't stupid. He always found it strange how his sister seemed so afraid of their older brother. One dark and stormy night alone, he finally finds out. Non-con/ slight AU (Itachi/OC)_**

**_Warning: Adult theme If you are underage or uncomfortable with themes of incest or rape then skip. Rated M._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Thunder and rain ominously boomed outside the Uchiha compound. The night sky was darker than usual, as dark clouds hung above Konoha. No moon in sight, however shadows of an unknown force stretched out like gripping fingertips, foreshadowing something wrong was gonna happen.

The dim lights that lit the house did no justice for a young child, who sat staring out the window into the black nothingness of rain. The child's soft features were twisted in a frustrated scowl, as he glared out.

'_Why did it have to rain today?' I was supposed to be out training instead of cooped up inside here!'_ He angrily thought before huffing out, resting his cheek in the center of his hand. He hated rain. He hated storms. He hated the fact that his parents just _had_ to go visit sick relatives in Miyako village for a week, leaving him and his older siblings alone. He hated that his aniki had to be out on a mission for ANBU. He hated everything right now.

"Stupid rain...I hate thunderstorms." He mumbled to himself. His heart skipped a beat when a loud strike of thunder sounded right after the words left his lips. Was mother nature against him?

He sat there and continued to mope around, until a female came into the room.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun your dinner is ready." The soft voice of his older sister came. He eagerly sat up, his hatred towards everything in the world right then had worked up his appetite.

He followed her into the kitchen, where his onigri with tomatoes sat at the table, fresh and ready to be eaten. He grinned up happily at his sister, his frustration vanishing.

"Oi, arigato Akemi-nee!" He said as he dug into his food. His sister smiled and affectionately ruffled his black hair. Silence sat between the two Uchihas as they ate their food. He swallowed a tomato down before asking, "Oi, Akemi-nee do you know when Itachi-nii comes back from his mission?"

Akemi froze, her normally calm grey irises flashed with an emotion Sasuke didn't miss but didn't quite catch. She looked down to the floor, her long raven bangs shielding her face.

"O-oh, I'm not sure when aniki will return, otouto." She said. Sasuke eyed his sister for a moment with a dark eyebrow raised. Why was it when he mentioned Itachi, she always got all fidgety? Like she was afraid of something. And whenever she was around him she'd always look like she wanted to crawl out of her skin. Something was definitely wrong.

Akemi looked at him, a smile, (a smile that looked forced) on her face. "So, how's the academy going Sasuke-kun?"

He perked up, flashing his sister a grin before bragging, "Oh, it's great, Ane! I'm the top of the class, of course. Iruka-sensei says that I'm his star pupil. But I mean, well _duh_, I'm an Uchiha. We're the best at everything. I'll be a great ninja, just like aniki!"

She nodded. "I know you will. You'll even surpass him at the rate your going." She said. Sasuke blushed, a cheeky grin appearing across his face. Finally, there was someone who believed that he could surpass Itachi. It wasn't that he had no support. Well, his mother at least supported him, even Itachi himself, his father however was a different story. His father showed him no affection whatsoever, all the attention going over to Itachi. But one could say he was used to it, even if he didn't like it. Itachi was the eldest, therefore being the best at everything would fall into his category.

"Hey, Nee-chan, can I ask you something?" He said.

"Of course you can."

"Is it true that your going out with the one guy from the Inuzuka clan? I overheard that idiot Naruto talking about it with Kiba. They said that you were gonna go with him to the ramen place."

Akemi flushed, before giggling. "Well, I'm not sure. Hiro-kun did ask me the other day. I might, though. Hana probably told him about me. She told me that he was interested in me."

Sasuke couldn't argue the fact. His older sister was very pretty, and was becoming a beautiful young woman. Many men, both young and old had paid attention to her.

"I don't think you should." He muttered.

Akemi blinked at him, confused. "And why is that?"

"Because you're not allowed to have a boyfriend!" He said, before glaring at her. Before Akemi could respond to his comment, their conversation was interrupted.

"Who has a boyfriend?" A voice said.

Hearing the voice, Sasuke perked up. He smiled and turned and ran to the door where the owner of the voice stood. "Aniki! You're home!" He tackled his brother to the floor. Itachi caught his brother, as they fell to the ground. He chuckled before gently shoving him away from him. His eyes met his younger sister by two years, who averted her gaze.

"Who has a boyfriend?" Itachi repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Akemi said nothing, but twirled a strand of hair on her fingers while she looked at the ground. Sasuke broke the silence.

"Akemi-chan got asked out by some Inuzuka boy named Hiro. She said she was gonna meet up with him at the ramen shop tomorrow." Sasuke grinned. Itachi's eyebrow furrowed, as he stared at his sister who refused eye contact.

"Really..." He drawled out as he stood.

"I-I never said I agreed to that." She mumbled. Itachi's eyes never left her form. The tension between the two was thick, but foolish little Sasuke didn't take the hint. Innocently, he tilted his head.

"But you said you might. That Hiro-san really liked you." Poor Sasuke failed to notice the dangerous aura that radiated around Itachi. His brother's eyes were narrowed with an unknown anger. It then brought up a memory of the time when another boy had asked their sister out. She had said yes, and Shisui and Itachi caught the boy trying to be 'funny' with her. Needless to say, it got ugly.

Akemi's form was shaking slightly. Sasuke couldn't put a finger on it, but he could feel the direct fear that she gave off.

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice cut him from his thoughts. "You should get ready for bed. It's getting late." Another loud strike of thunder sounded. Sasuke jumped. He didn't like being alone during thunderstorms. He opened his mouth to protest, but a sharp look from Itachi that said, '_Now' _sent him off. He left the room, but it didn't stop him from listening. He could hear their muffled voices, and from what it seemed, Itachi didn't sound to happy.

His voice was frighteningly calm, yet anger was laced through his words. He could barely hear Akemi's timid, shy voice. Why did she sound so...afraid? It wasn't like Itachi was gonna hurt her, he was her brother! He was just upset that boys were going after his pretty little sister, what older brother wouldn't? He himself didn't like the thought of Akemi dating. It was just a normal instinct with boys who had sisters.

He only made out a few words.

"_Why were you hanging around boys?"_

_"I-I wasn't a-aniki..."_

_"Don't lie to me, Akemi. You know I hate it when you lie."_

_"I-I know..."_

He shivered at the chillingly calm tone his brother had. It was obvious that he was angry. And his nee-san...she sounded so scared, and it was like she was about to cry. Maybe she was afraid her 'boyfriend' would end up like the last one-the one who Itachi nearly killed.

Yeah, that's what it was. Akemi was just afraid that Itachi would do something stupid. Which he rarely did, but still. It was nothing else. Itachi wasn't going to hurt her.

He then went upstairs, to prepare for bed. He climbed into bed and prepared to sleep. But he couldn't shake the thought out of his head. What was going on?

* * *

The storm furiously ranged outside, and poor Sasuke couldn't sleep. Usually on nights like this, he would go and crawl in his mother's bed, or with Itachi. But lately, Itachi had been acting strange. The last time he tried to go his brother's room during a storm, it was locked. He never locked his door.

Some people loved storms, finding the chilly air and cold rain calming and peaceful. He would never understand those people. He hated storms, with a burning passion. They were loud and frightening. He once heard from a kid in his class, that storms foreshadowed when something bad was gonna happen. That God was angry at the world, and punished them.

It was cold. He snuggled under his blankets, really dreading the fact that his mother wasn't here to come in and confront him and wrap her arms around him that made him feel safe and warm.

He suddenly got an idea. He would just go get in Akemi's bed. It wouldn't be the same as mother's but it would be close to that right? Kicking of the thin blankets off his form, Sasuke climbed out of bed and quietly walked down the hall to his sister's room.

The storm had quieted down a little, and he was thankful for that. Silently, he tip toed to the room at the far end of the long hall. When he reached it, he noticed that the door wouldn't budge.

It was locked.

Growling in frustration, Sasuke pulled harder. Why was it that all of a sudden were his siblings locking their door? He scowled in the darkness. The only reasons the door should be locked is if they were changing. Akemi wouldn't be up changing this late at night. Or she could be doing something, something that she wanted no one else to know. Something that was forbidden and bad, that she would be so ashamed if anyone found out.

He pushed on it harder. To his luck, the door creaked open, which allowed Sasuke to peep into the large bedroom. He saw nothing but darkness...silence.

A sound of a bed creaking shook the young Uchiha from his thoughts. The sound of it echoed through the empty halls of the large house. Hardly aware for himself, Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him as he started forward silently, in search for the bed. He couldn't see anything! The creak of the bed sounded again, and Sasuke's silent footsteps were nothing to the bed screech. His insides screamed for him to return.

As much as he hated darkness, his curious conscious screamed for him to continue. Until he heard a whimper. It was a soft whimper, yet one he had never heard. It didn't sound like a noise he had ever heard. The cry, it wasn't like the loud, annoying wails he fangirls would make whenever he rejected them-it was sad, and filled with pain.

Again, the want to return to his own bedroom clutched at him again, but he already came so far. He was an Uchiha! No matter what, Uchiha's never surrendered. Not even to-

"Please...no...please..."

Just as he was about to make his presence known, he was stopped by a whimper. His train of thought stopped by the broken voice that he recognized to be Akemi's. But it didn't sound like her. It sounded small, and like a scared little child, not the normal soft, gentle voice his sister possessed. It trembled with fear. The fear that he felt her form emit earlier.

What was happening to her? Was she in a nightmare?

The next thing that sounded, made his blood run cold.

"Shhhh...calm down, Akemi. I would never harm you." The husky, smooth voice of his older brother sounded. He spoke as if he were her lover, as if he were wiping her tears away.

The whimpering continued.

"No...please...please...no! Aniki..." Was Itachi hurting her? If not, he wondered what she was whimpering about. How could this weak voice belong to that of an Uchiha?

"Shhhhhhh...It's okay Imouto...be quiet."

"No...stop...no!" Her whimpers and cries were muffled, as if something had been placed on her mouth. Sasuke turned to where a small light from outside illuminated the corner where the bed was. His young eyes widened when he saw the bare back of his brother. His form was bare, he could tell by seeing the articles of clothing on the floor.

From what he could see, he was on top of her-Akemi, who was equally bare as the day she was born. He could see that it was Itachi's lips that were muffling her cries. It shouldn't be that, it shouldn't be the thing that he would see his parents or any couple doing. Repeatedly, Sasuke screamed in his head that Itachi was just confronting her, like the good brother he was. But as much as Sasuke's naive mind try to tell him that his brother's intentions were good, he watched in horror and shock as Itachi deepened the rough and forceful kiss. His neck arched downwards, as he caught every toss and turn that she did.

His strong hands held her arms (which Sasuke noticed were restrained to the bed post) running down them. Before the exploring hands went from her shoulders, to her chest, to her chest to somewhere far below that. He caught her rocking hips with his caressing hands, and matched them. He broke the kiss then, and moved his hungry lips to her neck. The younger appalled Uchiha could tell by the look on his sister's face, by the tears in her eyes that she wasn't enjoying it.

"Mmmmm..." A long, pleasured moan sounded the room. "Imouto..."

This can not be happening.

"A-aniki..." Akemi's weak voice said. "St-stop...it hurts so bad..."

"Akemi." Itachi came to a halt, reaching his hand to smooth her raven hair, that clung to her forehead, away from her face. He leaned in, but Akemi had leaned back, desperate to escape his hungry lips. Her eyes were wide, with tears and fear. She shook with terror.

"Please...no...don't...I don't want it..."

Itachi then roughly cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Imouto, I love you, okay?" His younger sister suddenly froze stiff and still, as she looked at Itachi with glossy eyes. A look of hope glimmered in them.

"I love you. Never think I don't." His lips ghosted against hers.

The younger female squirmed, crying out, "No, no, no!" repeatedly. Her pleas sounded up again, this time more louder and desperate as Itachi straddled her. He suddenly pushed his hips forward in a hard motion, and the sound of skin meeting skin echoed throughout the room. Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from the horrific scene, no matter how much he wanted to. Instead, he stood and watched in horror as Akemi's mouth opened in a silent scream, a look of pure agony and pain crossed her features. Tears ran down her face as she cried out loudly in pain, her back arching forward.

Itachi grunted, enjoying the feeling. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Why was he doing this? Couldn't he see that it was painful for her? From her strangled cries, Akemi pleaded for him to stop. It was useless, for Itachi had gripped her hips and continued to move in and out, grunting.

"It feels good...you feel _so good_ Imouto..." He moaned into her neck, showering it with kisses. She didn't answer. Her cries were muffled by his lips, which moved fiercely against hers.

He broke away, as he moved to her ear, whispering sweet nothings and words of comfort. He nibbled on it. Her sobs echoed in the room, with the sound of their bodies meeting, and his grunts of a wicked pleasure.

Amongst the sound of the bed creaking, and the noises beside it, the traumatized young boy picked up on a few things, his twisted brother said to her.

"You're mine..." He groaned harshly into her ear. "Forever. Say it. Say that you belong to me forever." He commanded.

When she didn't comply, he slapped her. "Say it!"

She choked on her forced words, trying best to stifle her cries. "I...I'm yours...I-I belong to y-you forever..."

He moaned louder, his hips moving faster as he slid deeply inside of her forbidden spot. " I love you...I love you so much Imouto...say you love me...say you love me..." He muttered.

Silence. A growl of anger. The sound of a sharp slap. Akemi's body was pushed roughly against the wall, as her neck was brutally assaulted. His pace grew merciless. More cries.

Another tear fell. "I-I...I love you..." She whimpered. Her head dropping. Her bangs stuck to her face by the sweat that rolled off her body. She trembled. Or it could've just been the one who was witnessing this forbidden act. Sasuke didn't know what it was, or why he couldn't move. Something in him couldn't move.

After what seemed like forever, Itachi let out a low moan of pleasure, as he reached his climax and came deeply inside her. He slowed his thrusts down, making sure every drop of his essence was inside.

He collapsed on top of her, panting wildly to catch his breath.

A broken whisper. "Aniki..."

He rolled off of her, and she curled up into a trembling ball. Itachi rolled and faced her, pulling her exhausted body close to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved his lips against her neck.

In her ear, he tenderly whispered, "Sweet dreams...Imouto." Her body shook, as darkness pulled out at her. After awhile she stopped. Itachi stroked her long black hair, his eyes closed. Silence.

Suddenly he spoke, "Goodnight Otouto."

Sasuke's nerves clenched, as his eyes watered. Slowly, he moved. His legs felt like jelly, as he stumbled and fell. Fear clutched his insides even tighter as he heard his brother's dark chuckle.

Forcing himself up, he ran out of there as fast as he could. His form was swallowed by darkness, as the thunder pounded furiously outside.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Damn. That was intense, ne? I know, I know, I'm horrible. :) I tortured poor Sasuke...sorry for any errors...or if it's to much.  
_

_But as sick as it is, I just fucking love dark, crazy Itachi fics like this, there just isn't enough._

_..I'm a very sick person...believe it... :D_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! No flames..._

_So, yeah...I hope you liked...and please check out my story WICKED ATTRACTION!_

_Arigato, Ja ne! :)_

_Kami bless. :)_


End file.
